


Gold Rings

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Taking place after the episode "Amok Time"





	Gold Rings

“Mr. Sulu, take us away from Vulcan, Warp Factor One,” instructed Captain Kirk. “Lieutenant Uhura, tell Starfleet communications that Mr. Spock here is doing just fine and we’ll be arriving at oh-three hundred and five hours for our scheduled arrival on Cor Caroli V.”

“Yes sir,” chirped Nyota, turning towards her stations as the Captain and First Officer started to chatter. She sighed as she plopped down in her seat, her manicured nails poking rainbow buttons as she opened her communications:

Assignment of nearest starship to the Caroli system for routine delivery of medical supplies,

Garbled rant from Federation commander angry at the Enterprise’s one month stay on Vulcan,

Blah blah blah…

But Uhura paused, her heart racing, as she noticed another message.

_Source: T’Pring_

_Stardate: 3372.7_

_Text: Esteemed Nyota_ , Uhura read, twisting the gold band on her ring finger. Her cheeks brightened into a beam as she read on:

_Do not feel anxious about when you will see me again. I have enjoyed your stay on Vulcan more than words can express, and will do anything to see my new wife again soon._


End file.
